foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
All the Things You're Are Done (1969 Rick Feldman album)
All the Things You're Are Done is a debut album by Rick Feldman, it's was arranged by Michael Ruff (credited as Mike Ruff, born in 1958, has debut role Ruff), Andrew Friedman and Harold Neil, was produced by Danny N. Lorenzo, originally released in November 29, 1969 by Around the Worlds Records (under the label of Golden Ages Record Productions). Their the debut single, "I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know" (w/ title tracks, "All the Things You're Are Done") was original songs by Feldman (later by Michael Ruff's solo album), has also recording on The Sims Workers: Into the Presents by Namco Bandai Games America, Inc., was very debut single and first recording album. Liner notes Christopher Robertson notes are: The near that's possibilities, when the first studio debut album called, "All the Things You're Are Done", the first songs and very debut single included, "I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know", just i'm am loves you, i am walking the love, at last, Michael Ruff playing keyboardists, just arranged by Ruff's in-house studio, Golden Ages Recording Studios in Alexandria, Virginia, Rick Feldman singing a-Capella, this is a first studio recordings debut album called, "All the Things You're Are Done", this is a new songs. ''- Sincerely, Christopher Robertson'' Track listing All songs written by Michael Ruff (words and music) and Rick Feldman (lyrics). Original LP Stereo Pressings Side One * 1. "I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know" (Michael Ruff) 3:48 * 2. "All the Things You're Are Done" 3:18 * 3. "The Future is Changes Down" 4:37 * 4. "I Saw the Light" (Hank Williams) 2:43 * 5. "Hearts and Body of Souls" 4:58 * 6. "The Loving Things All I've Needed by You" 5:48 Side Two * 1. "Step by Steps" (Rick Feldman) 2:37 * 2. "The Lonely Games" 3:27 * 3. "Something That's Ever the Loves Going On?" 4:34 * 4. "Changes Into the Life of Somewhere New!" 3:43 * 5. "The Roots Are Back Away" 3:09 * 6. "Let's Going the Loves of Memories Are Peoples" 2:18 Personnel * Rick Feldman - Lead, Harmony and Backing Vocals * Harold Neil, Joe Osborne - Bass Guitars * Robert Bounds, Glenn Campbell, Andrew Friedman, Hank Marvin - Guitars * Michael Peterson, Michael Ruff (credited as Mike Ruff), Lawrence Knechtel - Keyboards * Steve Douglas - Saxophones/Woodwinds * Tommy Morgan - Harmonica * Gary L. Coleman - Percussion * Hal Blaine - Drums * Ron Hicklin Singers, Jane Griffith, Richard Stephenson - Harmony Vocals * Sonny Bono, Tom Just, Ann Neil, Jane Holmes, Rick Stevenson - Backing Vocals Production Credits * Produced by: Danny N. Lorenzo * Arranged by: Mike Ruff, Andrew Friedman and Harold Neil * Co-Arranged by: Michael Peterson * Executive Producers: Martin Sherman * Production Managers: Rich Kellyn * Project Coordinators: Rodney Disney * Recorded at: Golden Ages Recording Studios in Alexandria, Virginia * Engineering: David Goose, Annie Plumbers * Mixers: Rick Thompson * Mastered at: Sky Hoops Studios (Dallas, TX) * Mastering: James Camp * Photography: Danny Gouldman * Cover Design: Daniel Goodman * Art Director: Richard Williams * Conducted by: Richard Wymann * Strings and Horns Arrangement: Dick Wyman * Liner Notes: Christopher Robertson * Special Thanks to: Robert and Jane Feldman at everyone house for Dudley family tree, two children are Andy and Amy Friedman, and too...!!! * Dedicated to My Love Gift Greetings from: Mama and Papa